gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trusor
The Trusor is the 31th episode in season 3 in the amazing world of gumball Synopsis Gumball Darwin and Anais tries to find the lost treasure of Sha Trusor Plot in the Wattersons house, Gumball is watching top 10 lost treasures, Darwin comes to say that he wants to do something with him, Gumball says that they're gonna find the treasure of Sha Truso, a lost treasure, Anais shows up and says that if they think treasure, shes an expert treasure hunter, Gumball says to go to the library, but fails to do so in the first time by saying libarie, and says the right word the second time. they go to the library, gumball asks where is the treasure, Martha shows up to tell him to search for some clues, as gumball screams, gumball asks what is she doing in the library, as Martha says that she is reading"how to be a good girlfriend, gumball became creeped out by this and nervously says Okay, Anais says that they need clues, as they search the computer, gumball says he knows what to type, and then types "where is the last place Sha Trusor went before death",Gumball says that it is near the Indian Peninsula, Darwin says that they need something to scare the creatures, as Anais says to get a noisy instrument and a phone, they agree, then gumball says what else to prepare for, as Darwin says that they need supplies to survive more than one night on India, Anais agrees, then Martha asks if she's included, as Gumball says its too dangerous, Darwin says to go, as they leave they go to the Supermarket as Remy says what are they doing in the supermarket,as gumball says that they need 1000 dollars, Remy gives him the 1000 they need, and asks why they need it, as gumball is having problems telling the reason, as Darwin says the reason, Remy says good luck and gives him a lucky leaf, as they buy all the stuff, 10 canned meat and 10 bottled water, a sword and a flashlight, as gumball notices that they still have 321 dollars, Darwin reminds them to go to the Airport. they go to the airport, and buy a passport to India, they go to the airplane, Orange woman says that they're too young to go to an airplane alone, they say nope and the song "the hunt for the gold" plays and a map showing their airplane, as it crosses multiple countries until reaching India, as they go to the land, Darwin is irritated to know that its another rural country, as Gumball and Anais says that its not that bad, As Darwin reminds them that they're in Northern India, as Anais says that they need transportation, they find an airport and go to Southern India They go to Southern India, Gumball says that they are here as Darwin says finally and gumball says that he said that right, Anais says that they need to find traces, Gumball reads the documentary of Sha Trusor and says that Sha Trusor's feet is 67 inches, and gumball says that's a big foot, and makes a joke about big foots, Darwin says that he gets it, they search for traces until Anais finds one, and gestures at the distance, Gumball says that to do this, a timelapse is shown with goofy music as they cross a lot of animals, and sees a tiger, as they sneak and succeed, they proceed, they find the end of the trace, in an acacia tree, as Anais digs below it, Anais found a map, they are shocked, and Anais reads as she knew that they need to go to Deatharan River, they run for Deatharan River, Darwin realizes that they're here Anais says to Darwin to dive to the water, as Darwin dives to the water, Darwin claims that he sees an ex, they start digging in the ex, and find the treasure chest, they lift the treasure to the ground, a ghost shows up, and says that they're not worthy, Gumball calls Carrie to help him, and Gumball says he'll explain everything when they go to the airport, Gumball runs with the treasure, in the airport, Darwin calls Carrie then explains why they are in India, and start to dance they return home and call Nicole, as Nicole questions what is the chest, as they explain all about the treasure, they said it is worth half a trillion dollars, Nicole says 'thank you boys i guess' and says they're rich for eternity, and Darwin says happy ending Transcript {the thing} is watching a show about the top 10 lost treasures Darwin-so gumball, I am kinda bored today, can we do something?.. you know, together Gumball-we are gonna find the treasure of Sha Trusor Anais-if you think treasure, I am the expert of treasure hunting Gumball-Ok, to the libarie, the library I mean Darwin-ok {the clues} Darwin and Anais are in the library Gumball-so where is it Martha-maybe you should try looking for some clues screams Gumball-Martha, what are you doing here? Martha-reading about how to be a good girlfriend was a little bit creeped out Gumball-Ok Anais-we need clues search on the computer Gumball-ok I know what to type types: where is the last place Sha Trusor went before death Gumball-look, its somewhere near the Indian peninsula Darwin-we need some things to scare away tigers Gumball-and the big elephants Anais-get noisy instruments and a phone Gumball-ok Darwin-ok Gumball-what else Darwin-we need supplies to survive more than one day on the wilderness of India Anais-right Martha-am included? Gumball-its too dangerous, Martha Darwin-lets goooOO! Martha-I forgot what to tell to him, Darn {buyin} and Darwin are in the supermarket Remy-guys, what are you doing here Gumball-look Remy, we need atleast 1000 dollars Remy-sure, here you go, what do you need it for anyway Gumball-its because um…….its because ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. Darwin-to get supplies for a treasure hunt Remy-well then, good luck, take this gives gumball a lucky leaf Gumball-thanks proceed to buying Gumball-we need 10 cans of canned meat Darwin-10 bottles of water Anais-a sword, and a flashlight Darwin-ok get all the supplies Gumball-wow we still have 321 dollars Darwin-lets go to the Airport {buckle up} buy a passport Gumball-yes, we got a passport to India go to the airplane Orange Woman-are you too young to go on an airplane alone Gumball, Darwin and Anais-nope song “the hunt for the gold” is played map is shown which they fly through Central Africa and more countries Darwin-great, another Rural country Anais-its not that bad Gumball-yep, not that bad Darwin-we are in northern India Gumball-damn it!!!!!!!! Anais-we need transportation find an airport and flied to southern India {the hunt} Gumball-we are here Darwin-finally Gumball-you got that right Anais-if we look for some traces printed documentary of Sha Trusor is being read Gumball-it says here that his feet are 67 inches, that’s a big foot, get it? Big foot Darwin-yea I get it start finding traces until Anais finds a trace Anais-look, 67 inch long feet stretching over there gestures to the background Gumball-ok, lets dooo this timelapse is shown with them running to the trace, with goofy music cross a lot of animals Elephant-prrrr Gumball- I not giving you food you giant Elephant-hifff sees a tiger Darwin-a tiger, better sneak crouch succeed Anais-close one Darwin-I know right Gumball-no time! {to dig and to find} get to the end of the trace, in an acacia tree Darwin-dig below it Anais-ok dig, they then find a map Gumball-what!? A map! Darwin-good look it has a sentence Anais- let me read it Anais-in the south, you go north, in north you go east, in east you go south, In south you go north, so if you combine all these, it means we must go to Deatharan River. Gumball-I knew we need to touch water start running to the Deatharan River Darwin-we are finally here {treasure} Anais-Darwin, dive to the water dives to the water, then sees an X Darwin- I see an ex Gumball-ok, lets dig start digging, until reaching the treasure chest, they dig it out Gumball-yes, the treasure!! Ghost-not so fast, no people have found it before, you are not worthy! Gumball-Carrie, Carrie, Carrie suddenly gets teleported to Gumball Carrie-where are we!?!? Gumball-no time, just distract that ghost, and I’ll tell you later after we go to the airport Carrie-ok, jeez Gumball-run!!!! go to the airport, with the treasure Darwin-Carrie, Carrie, Carrie Gumball-we’re here Carrie-good, now can you explain why we are here Gumball-we came here to go get the treasure of Sha Trusor Darwin-and we got it! start dancing {returnal} return to Elmore Gumball , Darwin and Anais- Mom, MOM! Nicole-what!?, what’s that?! Gumball-the treasure, of Sha Trusor Darwin-it’s worth 500 billion dollars Nicole-thank you boys, I guess Gumball-and we are rich, for eternity Darwin-happy endin ends Trivia * this is the second time Gumball and Darwin went to the airport * Martha Nuttels is a character made by Rainbow Cupcakes, Go check her out! * this is by far, the longest episode ever, lasting 11m 59 secs(without the credits) * this has been originally named "the booty" Characters Major * Gumball * Darwin * Anais Supporting * Martha * Remy * Orange Woman Minor * Billy * Larry * Sphere Citizens * Shape Guys * Elephants * Tiger Gallery Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Season 3